Good to you
by LittleGlitterMonster
Summary: Jerome wants Mara, and Mara wants Jerome. Mick and mara are still together. If they weren't, could it work? -sum sucks- NOT A SONGFIC. JARA. COMPLETE. This was for a school assignment, so I just thought I should post it.


**Good to you**

**Based on "Good to you" by Marianas Trench**

They all watched us intently, my housemates. Did they really expect me to yell at her? Was I expected to say something rude?

Mara Jaffray had just accidently dumped oatmeal in my lap.

"Oh Jerome, I am so sorry!" She exclaimed grabbing a dishrag and hurriedly cleaned the lumpy breakfast off my jeans.

Now, let's just say that if it was someone else- meathead Mick for example- I might have cursed him and called him everything but a child of God, but Mara with her big brown eyes and beautiful wavy hair that cascades down her shoulders like a waterfall…. She does something different. She makes me want to be a better person. She's an angel. I can deny her nothing.

"It's fine, Mara." I gave her a smile and rose from my seat. I cut through the kitchen to get to my room to change.

As I rummaged through the drawers, I noticed something shiny out of the corner of my eye on my bed. When I went to investigate, I discovered a bag full of green jelly beans tied up with a glitterized twisty tie. Beside it was a note.

_Dear Jerome, _

_ Thank you for being here for me while Mick was away. You said the green ones were your favorites, right? Maybe one day I can challenge you for the title of Anubis house jellybean champion. _

_ Lol :P _

_ Infinite hugs, _

_ Mara Jaffray. _

I couldn't help but smile. The plastic crinkled as I took one out of the bag and popped it into my mouth.

Realizing I was still in the breakfast covered jeans, I took a pair out of the drawer and threw them on. Then I noticed a spot of oatmeal on my shirt, "Might as well change that too." I mumbled to myself.

There was a knock at the door just as I shrugged out of my old button down. Thinking it was one of the guys, I called out,"It's open."

And in walks in my kryptonite, Mara Jaffray.

"Hey oh, sorry…." She said when she saw me.

"It's cool." I shrugged and slid the light blue polo over my head, "What brings you down to the boy's corridor?"

"I just came to see if you saw my present." She replied so excited that her smile grew with every word.

"I love them, Jaffray." I responded and popped another one in. I sat on the bed and patted the seat next to me. Mara, being the bright girl she is, noticed I wanted her to sit with me and did. "Why don't you try one? Catch!"

Her mouth opened wide as I threw a green jelly bean through the air. When it landed on her tongue, she raised her arms in victory.

"Booyah!" We chorused.

There was a moment when we laughed together. The laughter subsided when we looked into each other's eyes. And I swear to you, the whole world stopped right there.

"Uhm, so…"She broke the gaze, looking down,"Do you have any plans for this fine Saturday morning?"

I shook my head," No, none at all. Why?"

"There is something I want to show you." She grasped my hand and pulled me out of the room.

When she started pulling me across the lawn, I simply just had to laugh," Where in the world are you taking me, Mara?"

She giggled in response," You'll see!"

We must have looked mad racing towards the woods at top speed, just having the time of our lives. Her cute, tiny laugh echoed through the autumn air. For twenty minutes we ran and ran until I began to wonder if my legs where going to fall off. Finally, we reached a hill after crossing a stream and going through several thorn bushes.

"Wow," I breathed.

The ground was hidden under a blanket of crunchy, orange leaves. The clear, blue sky and bare trees made everything seem very picturesque. It all seemed so alive and colorful like a painter's canvas covered in bright oil pastels.

"It's gorgeous, yeah?" She let go of my hand and sat crossed legged on a pile of yellow, crunchy leaves.

I don't think you will ever know how badly I wanted to say,' Not as gorgeous as you.' But of course, she is dating Mick.

That stupid Mick Campbell. She's so bright and pretty, but he's so… so…. Such a meathead, he is. She has a future, just like me. Is she really going to waste all of that- throw all that away- on a loser like Campbell?

Jaffray sighed and laid on her back. Mocking her, I overdramatically did the same. At first, she laughed, but then she hit my arm,"Oh, hush it, will you?"

There was this silence then like nothing I have ever heard in my entire life. It was a peaceful silence that you rarely hear anymore. Just the sound of your breathing and two hearts beating…. It really did make you appreciate nature and life. So beautiful. So calming.

"Do you hear it?" She asked, referring to the silence.

I nodded.

"It's flawless." She sighed

I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't even think of it. I just grasped her hand. And for a second, she seemed to okay with it and smiled. After a second, she sat up and pulled away," So, um, we probably should be getting back."  
>My smile faded a bit. I knew why she did that by the look in her eyes. It was Mick.<br>Mara is such an open book to the world and she doesn't even realize it. She thinks she can hide her emotions so well, and maybe she can to some people. I know all about masking your feelings. I have been doing it since the age of five.

"Go see him." I said.  
>"What?" She asked with a somewhat confused expression as we both stood.<p>

"Mick's due back today. Go on." I gave her a little nudge towards the house.

"Are you sure?" She really didn't care. She was happy, but little Mara always had to try to be polite.

"Yeah, I'll follow." I crossed my arms over my chest the way I always do when I tried not to be upset.

When we got back to the house, sure enough Mick was getting out of his taxi. He looked like he might have gotten a haircut while he was away. The driver grabbed his cases from the trunk, and meathead handed him money in turn for his services.

"Mick!" Mara called in excitement and ran towards him.  
>He stood there smiling like an idiot with open arms that she jumped into.<br>Ugh. All this love made me feel sick to my stomach. With a heavy sigh, I trudged into the house and into my room. I slammed the door behind me and threw myself onto my bed. The pillow was pressed against my face and absorbed all the hot salty tears that flowed from my eyes.  
>Why can't Mara just open her eyes and see that I love her? <p>

chapter 2: Mara's point of view

"I'm going out for a run, okay, babes?" Mick said as he jogged into my room.  
>It was just like him. I just wanted to spend some time with Mick seeing as he did just get back from America for a week, but all he does is run. It's almost like running is more important, no, more desirable that me.<p>

Instead of showing my anger I simply nodded and smiled. He smiled back and waved before I heard his footsteps thunder down the hallway to the stairs.  
>In between my fingers, I twirled a bracelet that he had given me last year. To you it may just seem like a bunch of pretty, brightly colored beads on elegant black ribbon, but believe me when I say it is so much more. This is the bracelet that caused Mick and Amber to break up. It caused Amber to switch rooms with Patricia so she didn't have to share with me. It caused a sort of hatred to kind of grow inside Amber towards me. It's what got Mick and I together. Who knew one tiny bracelet could do so much?<p>

There was a light tap at the door followed by Nina's American accent which stood out against our voice, what with being from England and all, "Mara?"

"Come in, Nina." I waved her in with a welcoming smile.

Shyly, she stepped through the door, "Um, I just wanted to remind you of the drama club meeting after supper in Mr. Winkler's room. You did want to go, right?"

I nodded,"Yeah, Nina, I did. I will be there, thank you."

She returned my nod and quietly exited the room. Nina and I never were the best of friends, but we didn't really dislike each other either.

I sighed and looked down at the bracelet again. Why are Mick and I together? He is the 'meathead' athlete, and I'm the brilliant matheleate. We have nothing at all in common….

And I know this might sound crazy, but today when I was holding Jerome's hand as we raced across the lawn I felt… alive. It was this whole new feeling when I was with Jerome. I would be perfectly fine just getting lost in the woods with him. Why did I never feel that way with Mick?

With a heavy sigh, I sat up and slid on my sneakers. I knew what I had to do. Unable to even look at the bracelet, I shoved it into my jacket pocket. After writing a note on a crumpled sheet of notebook paper and putting it on Patricia's bed, I slowly trudged down the hallway and made my way down the stairs.  
><em>One… two… three… <em>

I mentally counted the steps as I descended them. With each one, it seemed that my heart raced faster. This was it. This was the end of 'Mickra'.

When I finally reached the bottom, I saw that Jerome was just leaving,"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

I heard him inhale sharply and turn to face me, "Just going for a stroll is all."

His eyes were red and puffy and his hair was a mess, but it was not the somewhat together mess that it usually is. Without realizing, I took a step forward and touched his cheek,"You've been crying." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

He reached up, grabbed my hand, and pushed it away, "No I have not."

I gave sort of a laugh and shook my head," You can't lie to me, Jerome."

"It used to work."  
>"That was before you let your walls down and gave me a chance I sort of understand you. I can tell something is wrong. You're an open book. Come on, just tell me." I replied with a kind of persuasive tone.<p>

"Jaffray, for the last time, it is nothing. Go back to happy wonderful land with Mick. Go ride of into the _flipping_ sunset on a _freaking _magical unicorn or something!" Was that anger in his tone? Maybe there was a hint of jealousy? Leaving me confused, he turned on his heel and opened the door. Being the chivalrous person he is, he held the door and said,"After you." But his voice was dripping in sickeningly sweet sarcasm.  
>I smiled a somewhat annoyed smile and exited the house. He went in the opposite direction, but called after me before I could get too far off,"Oh and Mara,"<p>

"Yes?" I spun on the ball of my foot to face him.  
>"You are the open book here, not me."<p>

I didn't know what to do or say besides go and look for Mick. Why am I doing this anyway? Do I really want Jerome?  
>Yes.<br>The answer is totally, utterly and completely yes.

You know at one point I was crazy enough to think maybe Jerome actually liked me? Yeah, it was crazy.

_Maybe not that crazy…. _

No, it was certainly crazy. Maybe even insane.  
>It was when I was going through my bad Mara stage. He and I got close while Mick was away. He told me all of his secrets. He let me in on his past. I now know things about Jerome that not even his best friend, Alfie Lewis, knows. On the first day of my 'Bad Mara' stage, he slipped me a note at breakfast. I shoved it into my pocket like I never intended to read it. Later on that week, I was laying in my bed just crying and moping about everything wrong with my life. I reached into my jacket- but I do not recall for what reason- and found the note.<p>

_Dear Mara, _

_Keep your head up. Plenty would love to see you fall.  
>: ) X,<em>

_Jerome. _

And now it sits on my vanity, taped to the mirror. Every day I look at it and smile.

I really needed to talk to someone at that time, but I kept pushing everyone away. I guess I kept getting caught between the real me, 'Bad Mara', and who everybody wants to see as Mara.

"Mick, there you are!" I called out to him. He was jogging past an old burnt out tree on the side of the road.  
>"Hey babes!" He smiled and waved me over.<p>

Ugh. He just has to make it even harder.

By the time I reached him, my knees were trembling and I couldn't speak properly. Mick grabbed my shoulders and told me to calm down. I shrugged of his hands and looked down,"This isn't working out."

His smile started to fade,"What?"  
>"I … I am really sorry. I just can't." I dug out the bracelet and dropped it on the ground.<p>

"It's Clarke, isn't it?" He asked.

I pressed my lips together and looked down at my feet. It was true. It was Jerome Michael Clarke.

"I see the way you look at him." He stated.  
>We just stood there awkwardly for a minute or two as a light drizzle began. The squirrels and other tiny critters retreated to their warm little home in trees and nest. I became a little jealous of them. They get to run away while I have to stand here with Mick.<p>

"So we are really done?" He looked to me for confirmation.

I bit my lip and nodded.  
>He sighed, "Whatever, Mara. Go to him. Be happy." Mick trudged off into the opposite direction with a sad puppy dog look on his face that just absolutely broke my heart more than it already was.<p>

So I ran. I don't know where to, I just ran. And ran. And ran. I ran until I thought my legs would collapse beneath me. And eventually, I did fall to the ground, just totally losing my mind. What did I just do?  
>"Mara?" I heard a voice from the right and internally groaned.<p>

I opened my eyes and lifted my head to see none other than Jerome Clarke himself.

My makeup must have been all over my tear streaked face, and my eyes must have been swollen and red. Jerome raced over to me and took me into his arms. He mumbled a few curse words under his breath, "What happened? What did he do this time?"

It was the same old question: What did he do this time?  
>Every time I come to crying to him, it always relates to Mick. Mick forgot our date. I miss Mick. Mick Mick Mick Mick.<p>

It was a while before anything I said was actually audible and my sobbing died down. When my breathing became normal, I looked up into his gorgeous icy blue eyes," He didn't hurt me. I hurt him."

Confusion flashed across his face,"What do you mean?"

And so I sat in the rain with Jerome Clarke, crying into his chest and telling him all about my problems leaving nothing out. Well, almost nothing. I might have forgotten to mention that I left Mick because I like Jerome and I felt really guilty about it. Heh.

"Mara…." He sighed and hugged me tighter," Oh Mara, Mara, Mara…" He brushed a tear from my cheek with his thumb.  
>I sniffled," Don't you quadruple Mara me, Jerome."<p>

He chuckled,"Don't you tell me what to do, Mara."

I smiled a little somehow. I got that same feeling that I did this morning. It was all warm and fuzzy. My heart just raced when he spoke.  
>"Mara?" He asked.<p>

"Mmmhm?" I replied.

He took a breath like he was fixing to say something, but was cut off by his cell phone.

_"So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?" _

He groaned and pressed the talk button, bringing the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

From where I sat, I could hear Patricia on the other end, "JEROME CLARKE, YOU TOTAL AND COMPLETE SLIMEBALL. WHERE IS MARA? DO YOU HAVE HER? WHERE ARE YOU? THE TWO OF YOU HAVE BEEN GONE SINCE BREAKFAST AND IT IS ALMOST SUPPER!"

"Woah, now calm down, Trixie." He responded. I felt a little jealous when he called her that…. Why didn't I get a nickname?

After Patricia stopped yelling and calmed down, we told her that we would be back at the house in a few minutes.

"Do you really want to go back, or would you rather stay here?" Jerome asked me.  
>"Let's go." I replied, "You need to eat."<p>

At that he gave a chuckle, "I need to eat, Mara? You're the one who's as skinny as a toothpick."

I smiled and shook my head," I am perfectly healthy. You, sir, are a little shrimp."

"Whatever, Jaffray," He took me from his lap and set me on the ground. Jerome stood up and brushed the leaves off his hoodie, "Need a hand?" He stuck out his hand to help me up.

"You won't drop me, will you?" I eyed his hand, a little scared of what might happen.  
>"Just trust me, Mara." He smiled.<p>

With a sigh, I squeezed my eyes shut and grasped onto his hand. I was totally prepared- and expected- to be dropped to the ground and bang my head. However, Jerome helped me stand on my feet unharmed as promised.  
>"So do you trust me now?" He questioned.<p>

"I trust you." I smiled as I opened my eyes, somewhat surprised.

"Good, darling," He smirked," Now come on, I think you might catch a cold out here like this."

I shivered and sneezed. He might just be right about that. When he saw me shaking, he removed his black as night hoodie and placed it around my shoulders. I grinned at him in thanks and looked down. Maybe Jerome does like me? Possibly? I hope….

When we returned to Anubis house, supper was being just set on the table. Everyone quickly noticed me wearing Jerome's jacket and looked at us in confusion, well, except Mick of course. He just glared and went back to piling his plate high with everything Trudy had cooked. The only seats left were between Mick and Patricia. Jerome sat next to Mick, I sat next to Jerome, and Patricia sat next to me. Oh what fun this evening will be!

The questions started immediately after Trudy had left the room to go back to her quarters or wherever it is she goes.

"Why are you wearing Jerome's jacket?" Amber interrogated.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat,"Um…"

"She was cold. Why else would I give it to her you blond Barbie?" Jerome retorted with an attitude.

"I am not a Barbie!" Amber screamed.

"Mmhm." Jerome rolled his eyes and took a sip of his orange juice.

"So you two were together. Why?" Patricia demanded.

"None of your business." I calmly replied as I pushed my chicken around on my plate.

"I'll tell you why. She left me for him." Mick threw daggers at Jerome.

"I never said that is why I broke up with you!" I stood from my seat.

"But it's true, isn't it?" He too rose from his seat and turned to me," I see the way you look at him! I've heard the rumors about how cozy you two got while I was away! That's why he tried to make it appear I was cheating on you while I was at UCLA! You both want each other, and don't you _dare _try to deny it!" He was in my face now, screaming and yelling.

I don't know what came over me. I turned around, grabbed the water pitcher, and dumped it onto that stupid jock I let play with my heart and emotions for three stupid months. A whole freaking term wasted with him.

"Maybe I am sick of you and your stupid accusations, and maybe I also like him. But if I do it still doesn't matter, Mick." I harshly whispered," You said yourself at the start of last term. We are fire and rain. It can _never _work." And with that, I left the dining room wearing Jerome's jacket and the largest grin ever.

**Authors note:  
>The end. <strong>

**No really, I am ending it there. **

**You never get to find out if they end up together.  
>Unless you beg me to continue this one like Krislyn did with "If This Was a Movie"<br>(: Have a great day.**

**XXXX**

**Suzanne Lee Parker **


End file.
